


Looped

by UnspokenWords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Written as a Letter, but it's not like anything bad happens that would contradict anything from season 2 really, catradora angst right here, i wrote this before season 2 came out, just like i guess it takes place before the season 2 finale, just straight up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: Catra gets her soulmate tattoo.She writes a letter.





	Looped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've had this sitting around for so long, but I never posted it because it requires an explanation. I wrote this in the middle of the night a long time ago, crying about the idea of soulmate tattoos.  
> In this universe, they appear on your 18th birthday, anywhere on your body. The tattoo features an object that would be of some significance to both of the soulmates, but mostly to the person who has the tattoo. Of course, it means something about their soulmate. Near the tattoo, almost like a watermark, is also the name of the soulmate.  
> I think I've said enough so I'll let you read.

Dear ~~She-Ra~~ Adora,

Sometimes, I wish I wasn’t destined to love you. But it’s true. And I know I seem nonchalant about things, but there’s nothing I can do. I can’t go back in time. I can’t change anything. What do you expect me to do other than accept the truth?

So when I saw you with _them_ , I didn’t know what to do. Knowing you were made to be mine, but I couldn’t fall in love with you. I won’t let you know that I know about us. It’s impossible, but we were never the smartest ones. Well, maybe we were, but only when it didn’t come to each other.

So I’ll never tell you about the tattoo on my back. The one that appeared after you left. The one that felt like shattered glass digging into my skin. I’ll never tell you that the black ink clawed into me in the shape of a circle, one that looked a little too much like the hair-tie you wore every day. I’ll never tell you that your name was engraved upon my skin, narrowly missing my vein. I’ll never let anyone other than Scorpia see me cry like I did when I finally saw what the tattoo looked like after I asked her to show it to me. And I’ll never let anyone other than Scorpia or Entrapta see it because knowing everyone else, they will take it as a weakness. Or, with Shadow Weaver, take it as a threat.

And no matter how I feel about us, this is the truth. You’re destined to fall in love with me, and I’m destined to fall in love with you. I’m sorry that it turned out this way, but there’s nothing I can do. I just have to accept it and wait for you to realize it too.

I’m sorry, but eventually, I’ll love you.

— Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this before season 2 aired, so I can't say anything about Shadow Weaver being a threat or anything. Then again, she does get defeated in season 1, so I don't know. Take this fic however you want to.  
> Anyway, I just found the idea of soulmate tattoos that just appear fascinating. I would be interested in writing another letter from Adora's perspective too.  
> Leave me your comments down below or find me at the links below!  
>  **Twitter:** [@_keithtrash_](https://twitter.com/_keithtrash_)  
>  **Tumblr:** [Tumblr](https://unspoken-words-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
